Such vacuum cleaners are known in various types of embodiments, usually where there is the disadvantage of relatively complicated handling of dirt disposal. Bags inserted into the dirt collector are used. These bags are relatively difficult to remove, in particular because the bags are suspended inside the dirt collector in holders which are difficult to handle.
In vacuum cleaners of this type it is also known to make the filter of the vacuum cleaner replaceable. As a replacement element, there is usually provided a screwable filter fastening in which a filter pressure plate is screwed to a corresponding filter support plate by means of a nut. This also has the disadvantage that it is relatively difficult to replace the filter.